One application for networks is streaming data, such as streaming movies, music, other media, or data. In some instances, multiple electronic devices (e.g., clients) may be associated with a single network device (e.g., access point (AP)). The client devices may include a network device such as a wireless network card to facilitate communication with the AP. The client devices can be wireless (e.g., mobile) devices such as laptops, tablets, and/or mobile telephones, that may rely on battery power and occasionally operate in a “sleep” mode (e.g., a power-save mode) to prolong their lifetime. The AP may have data ready to be sent to a sleeping client. According to some previous approaches, the AP may buffer the data until the client enters an active status.